


The Harmony of Piano Keys and Violin Strings

by Kurokino



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Music, Piano, Yuri is beauty, idk - Freeform, wOW violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokino/pseuds/Kurokino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fateful meeting between 5 year old Takahashi Ryou and Tachibana Mori at a concert sparks a first love. Years later, what will happen when they meet again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harmony of Piano Keys and Violin Strings

**Author's Note:**

> U g h I just wrote mindless crap help I suck at writing  
> Hopefully I get better stick w me  
> This is  
> Not even a chapter yet wth

The clear sound of piano keys. The high, sweet sound of the violin. It all blends together, creating one single beautiful sound.   
"Ryou, we're going." The call of her mother distracted her from the sound of music, breaking Ryou out of her reverie.


End file.
